WizarDragon
is the form of Haruto Soma's inner Phantom Dragon (ドラゴン, Doragon) after he managed to hold on when he was in deep despair and pushed Dragon back inside, allowing him to use magic. WizarDragon WizarDragon is a European dragon-themed Phantom that came from Haruto's Underworld. WizarDragon's body mostly retain gold and silver colors. He also has a red diamond in his head. WizarDragon is shown to be somewhat very hot blooded, as shown when he brutalizes Jabberwock in a reckless manner. He will kill Haruto at any cost if there is a chance. Though WizarDragon is somewhat sinister, he was shown to have a kind heart. This is shown when WizarDragon sacrificed himself to protect Beast Chimera from Legion's attack. When inside someone's Underworld, or when fighting particularly powerful Phantoms, Haruto summons his Phantom to aid him in battle with the Dragorise Wizard Ring or by concentration if Haruto's in an Underworld while in Flame Dragon. But care must be taken, as Wizard can only access WizarDragon in Flame Style. If Wizard is in Flame Dragon and calls WizarDragon through concentration, he will revert back to Flame Style. Because of Dragon's nature as a Phantom, and tendency to attack him, Haruto must attach the Machine Winger onto WizarDragon in order to tame him or he would cause more harm than good in speeding up a new Phantom's birth by damaging the surrounding area. But when the taming is successful, it results in a formation called . This version is not only loyal to Haruto, but has more powerful wings, and thus a faster flight speed. When the Kick Strike Ring is used while on Winger WizarDragon, the spell turns Winger WizarDragon into a giant boot called the with the sole being in the shape of a dragon's footprint for a combination attack of the Strike Wizard and Strike Phase called , where a projection of Wizard is seen pushing a massive dragon claw mark on fire towards its target, hitting the target with the force of a falling meteor. Later, when Haruto confronts his Phantom within his mind and asks for his power, WizarDragon decides to help after seeing his human self's resolve and helps Haruto obtain the power needed for the Dragon Style forms. However, WizarDragon told Haruto that if he uses the Dragon Styles too much, Haruto will fall into deep despair and will kill him and take over. In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z, Haruto Soma uses the Super Sentai Ring, resulting in a between and a titanic WizarDragon, who is summoned from Haruto's Underworld through the use of the Miracle Ring. In this state, WizarDragon has transformed into his Strike Phase form to become Kyoryuzin's right foot, allowing them to perform the attack. History WizarDragon first appeared in The Sabbath ritual, where WizarDragon was about to burst out from Haruto's body. However, Haruto managed to keep his Phantom inside him, saving Haruto from WizarDragon. After that, Haruto is able to use magic to tame WizarDragon. Sometime later, WizarDragon helped Haruto fight the Underworld Phantoms. However, when Haruto is in a crisis because he could not defeat Phoenix to protect a Gate, WizarDragon offers Haruto his powers. However, WizarDragon warns Haruto if he uses too much of his power, Haruto will be driven to despair and WizarDragon will kill Haruto. Haruto gives the dragon a very surprising response, saying that WizarDragon is his hope. However, when WizarDragon gave Haruto access to the Dragon Styles, WizarDragon still showed his sinister side. He stated that he would like to see which is stronger: hope or despair. WizarDragon appears again in White Wizard's secret base. WizarDragon appears to give Haruto a test, which Haruto must survive all of his elemental attacks. Surprisingly, Haruto manages to survive all of WizarDragon's elemental attacks. With Haruto gaining more Mana, he succeeds in creating the Drago Timer with the help of White Wizard and WizarDragon. Some time later, Beast arrived in Haruto's Underworld when Legion broke into it and summoned Beast Chimera to help even the odds, and soon, Dragon arrived to fight Legion, but even the combined forces of the two inner Phantoms could not defeat Legion. When Legion attempted to kill Beast Chimera, the WizarDragon flew in to take Legion's attack, piercing the side of Dragon's head. It cost WizarDragon his life and disabled Haruto from using the WizarDriver. However, he was soon revived. Now, WizarDragon could support Haruto in the real world as the AxCalibur. Dragon Styles If Haruto assumes a Dragon Style and uses the Special Ring, a part of WizarDragon's body is manifested onto Wizard's own body: *Flame Dragon: The for Wizard's chest. Becomes the in Special Rush, the in All Dragon, and the in Infinity Dragon, though the latter is only manifested when Wizard executes his finisher. Unlike with other forms, the Infinity Skull appears on Wizard's right foot instead of his chest. *Water Dragon: The for Wizard's lower back. Becomes the in Special Rush, the in All Dragon, and the in Infinity Dragon. *Hurricane Dragon: The for Wizard's back. Becomes the in Special Rush, the in All Dragon, and the in Infinity Dragon. *Land Dragon: The for Wizard's arms, as well as for Kamen Rider Beast's arms in Wizard Style when accessed by scanning the Land Dragon Ring on the Beast Driver. Becomes the in Special Rush, the in All Dragon, and the in Infinity Dragon. Through the power of the Drago Timer, Wizard can merge the four Dragon Styles together to assume All Dragon, where he is augmented with all of WizarDragon's power. Not only that, All Dragon is very strong, as shown when it easily defeated the Gigantes Phantom, who previously overpowered WizarDragon. However, due to the risk of this form either being taxing on Haruto's magical energy reserves or increasing his descent into despair and turning him into a Phantom, Wizard can only assume All Dragon for a limited time. In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum, Poitrine uses the last of her magic to create the Special Rush Ring for Wizard to help him defeat Xatan. This ring allows Wizard to transform into an all-red version of All Dragon called Special Rush. In Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land, Wizard uses the Finish Strike Ring to merge his Infinity Style with WizarDragon to create a powerful form called Infinity Dragon. AxCalibur When Haruto assumes Infinity Style, WizarDragon transforms himself into an axe/sword hybrid weapon called the AxCalibur for Wizard to use in battle. Trivia *WizarDragon is similar to Ankh from Kamen Rider OOO in the fact that both are not entirely allies and when there is a chance, they could betray their partners to further their agendas. *WizarDragon is the third dragon to be utilized by a Kamen Rider, after Kamen Rider Ryuki's Dragreder and Kamen Rider Ryuga's Dragblacker. WizarDragon, Dragreder, and Dragblacker are similar in that they hail from the same breed of monsters that their respective Kamen Rider fought against, as Dragreder and Dragblacker are Mirror Monsters. Also, while WizarDragon can speak human language, Dragreder and Dragblacker can't. **Kamen Rider Agito had a dragon motif as well, but didn't possess an actual dragon. **However, unlike Dragreder and Dragblacker, where their motif is a Chinese Dragon, WizarDragon's motif is a European Dragon. Gallery If I can keep down Arby's, I can keep down you.jpg|Haruto holds in his inner Phantom during the Sabbath WizarDragon Summoning.jpg|Wizard summons WizarDragon via the Dragorise Ring Alternate WizarDragon Summoning.jpg|Wizard reverts to Flame Style after summoning WizarDragon via Flame Dragon Winger WizarDragon.png|Winger WizarDragon Ride like the wind, Dragon.jpg|Wizard riding on Winger WizarDragon against the Jabberwock Phantom WizarDragon - Strike End.jpg|Strike End WizarDragon - Rider Kick.jpg|The Strike Phase's Rider Kick connecting with the Cyclops Phantom WizarDragon - Strike Phase.jpg|The Strike Phase after destroying the Cyclops Phantom Haruto with his Phantom.jpg|Haruto revisits WizarDragon offering a new power to upgrade his forms: The Dragon Styles KR Wizard Flame Dragon w- Head.jpg|Wizard Flame Dragon w/ Drago Skull KR Wizard Water Dragon w- Tail.jpg|Wizard Water Dragon w/ Drago Tail KR Wizard Hurricane Dragon w- Wings.jpg|Wizard Hurricane Dragon w/ Drago Wings KR Wizard Land Dragon w- Claws.jpg|Wizard Land Dragon w/ Drago Hell Claws KR Wizard All Dragon Style.jpg|Wizard All Dragon WizarDragon BeastChimera.png|WizarDragon allying himself with Beast and Beast Chimera against Legion Haruto and revived WizarDragon.jpg|A revived WizarDragon offers Haruto a new power to become his final form: Infinity Style KR Wizard - Stop, Chop and Roll.jpg|Wizard Infinity Style wielding WizarDragon as the AxCalibur Shinken Red's Got Nothing On Me.jpg|Wizard Infinity Style using an enlarged AxCalibur to execute the Dragon Shining Appearances *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' **Episode 1 - The Ringed Magician **Episode 3 - Transform! Live Broadcast **Episode 9 - Dragon's Cry **Episode 11 - The Promise to Defend **Episode 16 - The Christmas Miracle **Episode 21 - Dragon's Wild Dance **Episode 30 - The Day Magic Vanished **Episode 31 - Tears (as AxCalibur) **Episode 32 - Dangerous Part-Time Job (as AxCalibur) **Episode 35 - The Other Side of the Sky (as AxCalibur) **Episode 36 - The Myna Speaks (as AxCalibur) **Episode 37 - Wanted: Despair (as AxCalibur) **Episode 39 - What was Forgotten on the Pitch (as AxCalibur) **Episode 41 - A Magician's Fate (as AxCalibur) **Episode 42 - The Ringed Novelist (as AxCalibur) **Episode 43 - The White Wizard's Secret **Episode 45 - A Smile in the Chest (as AxCalibur) **Episode 46 - Shattered Memory (as AxCalibur) *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum'' *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z'' *''Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land'' External links *TV Asahi's page on the WizarDragon Category:Phantoms Category:Wizard Arsenal Category:Dragon Kaijin Category:Monsters